Haruhi joins their world
by Lynnzy
Summary: After graduation, Haruhi enrolls into the Kyoto University. But soon she realizes that she is not only there.sorry for the cheezy summary but the story is better:btw rated T for upcoming chapters.Discontinued due to writers blockage.
1. Chapter 1

**Haruhi's POV**

I can't believe it is already graduation time. It seems like just yesterday only I met the Hoact Club. Ofcourse now graduating was only me, Hikaru and Kaoru but we still have contact with the others. Honey senpai and Mori senpai opened their own cafe and Kyouya senpai are getting a diploma in bussines and medical. Tamaki senpai are studying business too Kyouya senpai.

"Haruhi..." said Kaoru.

"...time to take are pictures so stop daydreaming;" said Hikaru.

"Hai...hai...hai...coming."

The photographer took the pictures and thus the graduating senior class has ended high school and off with their lives.

* * *

a few months later

Kyoto Univercity. Now I am one step closer to fulfilling my dream. 'Mother in heaven, hopefully and can be a lawyer who is as great as you.' As I walk into the hall two hands grabbed my shoulder. "Haruhiiii."

"Hikaru!?Kaoru!? What are you doing here? I thought you both were in Ouran Univercity." I asked startled by their presents.

"We were until we found out you weren't there so we transfered here...," said Kaoru.

"...and be with our toy." They both grinned mischiviously.

Thank goodness they weren't in the same course as me so they wouldn't bother me that much. Just then the bell rang and we were of to our seperate classes. The first day of univercity went by pretty quick so it was 3 pm already. I purposely got out of as soon as possible so that I wouldn't bump into those two little devils but luck was not on my side as they saw me at the front gate.

" Come lets hang out at our place," they both said.

I quickly thought uo of a excuse. "No thanks I have to take the laundry and clean up the house."

"Don't worry Haruhi. Our maid has already been there and took care of that for you and saved you a trip to the groceriess too." Suddenly their grin grew wider and dare I say it...evil too.

"Fine. Consider both of you lucky that tommorow is a public holiday and I have no homework to do." We hoped in the limo and drove to the Hitachiin household.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Dinner with the Hitachiins**

_A/N : Thanks for reviewing the first chapter._

The limo ride was short. Thank God. I couldn't take another second of the twins saying stuff about my clothes, my hair and my glasses. Yes I wear glasses.

We reach to a huge white manor with a driveway possibly about 10 miles long. If you think this the outside of the house was amazing then the inside is ten times better. (imagine a Cinderella castle like theme)

"Welcome to our house Haruhi. We just finished renovating it. Do you like it?" asked Kaoru.

"This place is…is…whoa," I said still speechless and stunned.

"We'll take that as a yes. Glad you like it," said Hikaru.

They took me into the dining room. They had about twenty chairs on the right and twenty chairs on the left and one chair in front and the back._ Damn rich bastards._

"Haruhi sit anywhere you want," said both of them.

Suddenly a woman in orange hair with amber eyes came in.

"Why hello. You must be Haruhi. I've heard so much about you." The woman said. "Hikaru, Kaoru nice to see you too."

"Hi mother." They both said in unison.

"Uh…hi Mrs. Hitachiin. Nice to meet you too." I said hesitantly while shaking her hand.

We all took our places when dinner was served. The maid first served French-like-bread with soup for the appetizer. Then for the main course they served spaghetti with meatballs.

Suddenly, "Haruhi you will be going to the spring fashion show tomorrow with my boys and me right," it was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Ano…uh…um…s-sure," that was even harder than answering the question the professor gave me today.

Then Hikaru and Kaoru heads shot up at the same time. "Really," they said together. They suddenly had their famous cheasire cat grin plastered on their faces.

"I-I-I guess." I was scratching the back of my neck while answering.

Suddenly both of them grab me upstairs and yelled "Mother, ask the maids to send the dessert up. We gotta pick out an outfit for Haruhi to wear tomorrow."

Oh no what have I got myself into. I should have not said yes. Now they are going to play dress up with me until they are satisfied.

We were in their room. I was sitting on the edge of the bed when I felt my dang phone vibrating in pocket. It's not like I have not enough to deal with right now. Oh well the bastard who called me without a good excuse is going to get a piece of my mind. When I saw the caller ID it was…


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: sorry for the late update. i was procrastinating and was kinda busy as well.**

**Chapter 3: Crazy phone call **

…a number I do not know of. I kept racking my brain but none. ''(just incase it is someone's number.) I decided to answer it.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Hi there honey I missed you," the guy said on the other line. Eh?! 'Honey' What the freaking hell.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" I asked caustiously.

"Awwww…come on. We've been married for two years. You can't still be mad at me can't you."

M-M-Maried. What the hell. I am most definitely not married. You're joking rite.

"I AM MOST DEFINITELY NOT MARRIED mister. I AM NOT even legal yet. Well goodnight mister."

He chuckled. "B-But…"

I cut him off. "I said goodnight!" I hung up straight away.

After I hung up I saw Hikaru and Kaoru looked stunned and a maid holding a tray of dessert jaw dropped.

Hikaru's POV

While I was picking out outfits for Haruhi to wear with my twin brother, I heard Haruhi's phone ring. Several moments later we heard her yelling something about not married and not legal yet. Kaoru and I went out to see what was she talking about and we saw her yelling goodnight to the caller with a very pissed voice.

"Next time, don't get Haruhi angry." I told Kaoru. We both nodded.

I realized that our dessert were here so I motioned the maid to put it down and leave.

Kaoru asked Haruhi what was all the yelling about she told us that some hackjob was calling her 'Honey' and calling her his wife.

After hearing it, Kaoru and I fell down to the floor laugbing. While we were laughing again we heard her phone ring. What did this guy want a second round of Haruhi's fury. Ding ding ding round one Haruhi wins and I can't wait for round two.

"What does this guy want a round two from you Haruhi," Kaoru asked.

"You just read my mind" I replied.

Haruhi answered but this time she didn't start yelling so I guess it wasn't the guy. Boy I was looking for round two and having a laughing fit of her rage.

I decided to listen to her conversation and she kept on saying yeses and nos. Boy what was she talking about. Then she ended the conversation with a I'll see you soon."

**a/n: Thank you for reading my story. Reviews and ideas are welcomed. And since school is starting soon for me I won't be updating very soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: So sorry for not updating for so long. I've been caught up with so many things that I don't have the time. Well here's another chapter.**

**Chapter 4: The Show, Friends and The Model**

Haruhi's POV

That was weird. She called me. (a/n: If you want to know who is 'she' then you will just have to wait and see.) I haven't spoken to her for so long I thought she was dead.

Flashback

"Hey look, I don't know who you are so bye then," I said sounded very irritated.

"I can't believe this. How dare you talk to me like you don't know me."

"That's because I don't know you," I stated.

"Who used to sit by you when there was a thunderstorm after mum died? Who used to take you to buy ice-cream at the park when you were hungry? Who…"

"O-O-Oneesan. Is that you?" I asked very confused.

"Well duh. Took you awhile. I was ……………………………..and I………..so………….and then……………so I'll be in town for the next few days," she rambled.

I couldn't even understand what she said so I just said a lot of yeses and nos.

"I'll see you soon then."

"Sure I'll see you soon too."

So today is the fashion show. I can't believe it that the 'super smart' twins actually pulled it off again and got me into this dress. This 'dress' barely covers my back at least they have the courtesy to make it knee-length or I will kill them.

In this super cool studio and might I add super big which is a total waste of money was where the fashion show was held. "Damn rich bastards," I muttered very low but some how the twin heard it.

"What was that Haruhi? 'Damn rich bastard' I believe you said," Hikaru said.

"Ouch what was that for?" Kaoru faked a sniffle.

"Hey no one is allowed to make Kaoru cry. For that you have to pay." Hikaru said with a smirk and stood behind me. "But your punishment will be dealt with later." He said that behind that my ear and blew some of his breath to my neck. God that made me have goose bumps.

The twins entwined their arms around my waist and we continued to our seats.

Before we made it to our respective seats…

"My daughter," yelled a familiar voice.

I twitched a bit. "Tamaki-senpai. What a surprise," I said half surprised and half irritated because he was hugging me like I was a teddy bear.

"Sen…pai…can't …breath."

He released his grip on me.

"I was invited." Ha said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Excuse me, my name is Armand Chagny. May I have the honor on knowing this fair maidens name?" Monsieur Chagny said in a very heavy French accent.

"Oui, my name's Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you. Call me Haruhi, Monsieur Chagny.

"And please call Armand, Haruhi," with that he bowed and kissed my hand.

Normal POV 

Monsieur Armand kissed Haruhi's hand. Bad move. This caused Tamaki and the twins to murder him. All three of them only has one thing in mind 'This guy is dead.'

So while Haruhi and Armand was chatting, Tamaki and the twins slipped away to formulate a plan. And with that the three of them came up with 'The Bon Voyage French Idiot Plan'.

Phase One

Tamaki tries to get French guy to the toilet while the twin go and find masks.

Phase Two

The twins pay a janitor to get one of the toilet filled with 'stuff'.

Phase Three

Once the French guy is in the toilet, Tamaki and the twin put on their face mask. Each one the twins will grab one of the French guy's legs and will dunk his head in the toilet bowl filled with the 'stuff' that the janitor has put into the toilet bowl. (a/n: If you still don't know what that 'stuff' is it's poop.) Unfortunately the French guy's mouth was open when his head entered the toilet bowl.

Phase Four

Tamaki flushes the toilet. Tamaki and the twins go back to Haruhi and act like nothing had happened.

'The Bon Voyage French Guy' was a success except that Haruhi found their plan drawn in cartoon style and at the bottom was written 'Hitachiin brothers'.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Reunion

Chapter 5:Reunion

When the boys stepped out of the toilet, they saw a very unpleasant sight. Haruhi was MAD. She's fuming. The boys were terrified till they could pee in their pants.

Tamaki was the first one who spoke. " I'm so so so sorry Haruhi. Please forgive me."

"Step aside senpai. I knew it wasn't your fault. Of course it isn't." she turned her head now facing the twins. "It's your fault. It was always yours."

"He…he…he…well you see Haruhi. Um…uh…Kaoru h-e-l-p," Hikaru stuttered.

"It wasnt entirely our fault. Tono was part of it too. He actually thought of the plan. We only helped him with it." Kaoru said calmly but actually was super terrified of Haruhi's expression.

"Oh, really?" Haruhi said in mock sarcasm.

"Yep," the twins said.

"Well how do you explain this," said Haruhi while showing them the piece of paper she found awhile ago.

"Shit. Next time destroy the evidence." whispered Hikaru to Kaoru.

Haruhis eyes looked like they were ready to kill someone.

"Now what is all this fuss about," an all too familiar monotonous voice said.

Without looking to see who it is, "Nice to meet you here Kyouya senpai. Apparently Mr. Mischievous and Mr. More Mischievous decided to dunk a person or shall I say his head into the toilet bowl filled with turd and tried to blame it on another person."

Every word that Haruhi said brought shivers down Tamaki and the twin's spine. Before Kyouya could even say a word…

"There they are. The blonde idiot and the other two whose hair caught on fire but apparently it already did," yelled Armand.

"So what do you want us to do with them, boss?" asked one of the henchman.

Everyone within a ten mile radius fell/stumbled down anime style and looked like their blood has been drained out.

"Get them! Duh! What type of gangsters are you? And don't answer that question." Armand said while thinking about what type of fools he had hired.

"Maybe there's a better way to settle this, Monsieur Armand is it," Kyouya said calmly.

"How do you know I am France?" said Armand.

"Accent," said the twins.

"And what do you propose?" he asked.

"I say you take a shower first and then we can discuss the matter." said Kyouya while releasing his breath. He hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath because of the fowl stench coming from Armand.

"A shower? No problem." The twins each took a really huge bucket of water and poured it on Armand.

"How could you guys do that," said Haruhi while trying to suppress the laughter that was erupting from her mouth.

"Don't know. We were just too bored." The twins answered.

"Now shall we go somewhere to talk," said Kyouya coolly. He was too trying to hide the laughter that could just erupt any second if he had not finish trying to talk Armand out of trying to beat up his friends.

"Of course. Lead the way" Armand answered like he was just fine.

Kyouya took Armand took a corner and whispered something into his ear.

"Tamaki senpai, you have been really quiet. Is something wrong?" asked Haruhi innocently.

Tamaki couldn't take it anymore.

5

4

3

2

1

"Haruhi,thetwinsweretellingthetruth.Iwastheonewhothoughtupoftheplan.HikaruandKaoruwasjusthelpingme." said Tamaki in one breath really fast. Surprisingly Haruhi caught it.

"And why did you do this?" asked Haruhi nicely.

"Because he was kissing your hand and you seem so close to him. Forgive me Haruhi chan," Tamaki said and then looked down while jabbing his pointers together.

"Senpai before you start growing mushrooms I forgive as long as you don't do this kind of things again. It's the twins thing anyway. They're Mr. and Mrs. Mischievous and Troublemaker." said Haruhi.

"Hey! What do you mean by _Mr. and Mrs._" said the twins with irritation.

"Don't know and quite frankly don't care," Haruhi sticked her tongue out to the twins.

Armand came out shortly. Something was different about him. He was twitching everywhere and muttering incoherent words.

"What did senpai…,"Hikaru said.

"…do to him," Kaoru finished.

Kyouya appeared behind the twins.

"Do you really want to know?" Kyouya said/asked.


End file.
